Evening at the Museum
A Season 2 episode of Waylon the Tap Dancing Wolf. Plot Ava gets locked inside the museum after hours while searching for the Tasmanian Tiger exhibit. Ava must face her fear of the dark when her friends and Waylon come to the rescue. Trivia Waylon sings "Waltzing Matilda" and tap dances to the song as well. Ava gets locked inside the museum while looking for the Tasmanian Tiger exhibit. Antonio whistles "Los Pollitos" when he is about to get his morning coffee. He has been singing this signature song to Waylon ever since he was a little wolf puppy. Quotes: Ava: (reads an article) Tasmanian Tigers, they are my favorite extinct animals! Waylon: Well, Ava. You're in luck. Today Antonio is taking all of us to the museum. Ava: Yay! This is going to be a howl tastic day! Scene change Antonio: Ok, amigos. Here we are at the museum. All: Whoa! Flash: Nice! Tank: (giggles) Yippee! I love museums! Oliver: So do I. Rita: Check it out. Waylon: So what are we going to do first, Antonio? Antonio: First things first, we need to look at the ceramics. Amo la ceramica! I love ceramics. Ava: Well, I like seeing exhibits of extinct animals. My particular favorite is Tasmanian Tigers! Waylon: I like the wooly mammoth. Oliver: And I like the saber tooth tiger. Hours later Antonio: Remember, Ava. Please come back soon. It's almost closing time at the museum. Ava: Ok, Antonio! Antonio: Gracias. Come on, everyone. Ava: I can't wait to see the Tasmanian Tigers! Flash: Oh, you will. Antonio: You promise not to stray off, Ava. Ava: I won't. Scene change Everyone left the museum, but they didn't notice that Ava was no longer with them. Antonio: Are we all present and accounted for? All: Yes! Antonio: Good. Vamos, let's go home! All: Yeah. Waylon: I sure hope we have everybody here. Everyone is back at the carnival. Flash: That sure was a great museum adventure. Rita: Yeah. It was cool. Oliver: What do you think of the exhibits, Ava? Hey, where is she? Chester: Oh no! She's missing. Waylon: Double oh no. She must be still in the museum. Antonio: Ayayay. I thought I have everybody with me! Waylon: Well, since the museum is closing, we'll just have to wait for her tomorrow. Rita: I hope she's ok. Meanwhile, back with Ava. Ava: (gasps) I have to get back to my friends! But Ava ends up getting locked inside the museum. Ava: No, wait! I need to get out! Oh no. Looks like I'm locked inside this museum. Back at the carnival. Waylon: Oh, Ava. If only she had stayed together with us. Antonio: Si, she promised to stay close. But now, she is nowhere to be found. Flash: Since it's closing time at the museum, there's now way she can get out. Waylon: She will be locked in the museum all night. Chester: Oh, what are we going to do? Antonio: No lo se, Chester. But I'm sure we'll think of something. Oh, Ava. I hope you're all right, chiquita.